


My Hero: Electrical X

by Menydragon5



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Static Shock, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menydragon5/pseuds/Menydragon5
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, Virgil Hawkins and Buttercup Utonium all have very little in common. One of those things is that they are all quirkless. But when someone gives them and a lot of others quirks. Will they be able to live their dreams? Or will they die before they even become heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

This is how it begins saga: We want to be heroes! part 1.

Hey everybody! This is the surprise I've been promising. It's a My Hero Academia, Static Shock and Powerpuff Girls crossover!... Now I know what you're thinking. Powerpuff Girls!? What the f...! Now hold on. There is a method to my madness. First the girls (Powerpuffs) will be fourteen at the start of this story and the girls and their characters will look like anime versions of themselves. (Similar to Powerpuff girls z.) This is also a AU story. (which should be obvious being a crossover.) This story is going to be placed in a different and bigger version of Japan (coursed by a fight with All Might a OC hero and a OC villain.) with places like Townsville, Dakota and all of the locations in My Hero Academia in it. This also means that this will have my versions of the Powerpuff Girls and Static Shock characters. And you all should know me by now, It's going to be a multiple harem story. (and there all set, so please no requests.) I'll also put them in this chapter after the challenges. (I don't want to make you all wait for the next chapter to find out.) (Also the harems themselves are spoilers, so be careful.) So let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Static shock or the Powerpuff Girls. 

Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied yuri, Implied none blood related incest.

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

"ALL MIGHT'S BUFF FORM: TALKING."

"Electronic: Talking."

"Big electronic: Talking."

Special attacks, Locations and Time of day.

It all started along time ago in Quig Quig, China. A baby was born with the ability to create light within it's body. The luminescent bady was the nickname people gave the child. Not to long after that, more and more people were born with different abilities. This abilities are called, Quirks. As of now, the population of the planet is sixty percent with quirks and forty percent without. And thanks to their quirks, people had the power to become superheroes. They could do all the things that their favorite comic book heroes could do. But this also meant that people could become villains, or show just how much more of a monster then human they can truly be.

But this story is not about the history of this world. No! This story is about a group of teens that want to be the next greatest heroes and heroines in the world! THIS IS THEIR STORY WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FOLLOW THEIR DREAMS AND MAYBE GO BEYOND. LET'S FIND OUT! PLUS ULTRA!!

Inside of a room inside of a apartment building in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. Six fifty nine in the morning.

Inside of his bedroom, a fourteen year old boy is sound asleep under his white covers. A little bit away from the bed he is sleeping on is his desk. On top of it rest his computer, a shelf full of books above it and his phone next to the mouse.

The phone's alarm than goes off loudly, with what sounds like victory music from a video game. This wakes up the teen boy, who gets out of bed with his eyes half open and tiredly walks up to his phone. He yawns as he taps his phone's screen with his right index finger to stop the alarm.

The teen stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, dark green messy, spikey hair with black highlights, green eyes, freckles on his cheeks and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a white T-shirt, green boxers and white socks.

He picks up his phone with his right hand and taps the screen with his thumb. He looks down at the screen, seeing that it's now seven o'clock in the morning. (Well, I better get ready for school.) He than walks out of his room.

Fifteen minutes later.

The teen boy's door opens again as he walks out of his room once more. But he is now wearing a black button up shirt with yellow buttons, black pants, red boots and a brown backpack on his back.

He walks into the apartment's living room and sees a short woman standing in the small kitchen. Even though she has her back to him, he still gives the woman a warm smile.

The forty year old woman stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, short green hair with two bangs framing her face, a small ponytail high on the back of her head, green eyes and thin lips. She has a rounded body shape with rounded arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, rounded waistline, full hips, full rounded butt, shapely rounded legs and small feet. She is wearing a white button up shirt, under a pink long sleeve sweater, a yellow a apron, a blue skirt that stops above her knees and white slippers.

He than greets the woman with the smile still on his face. "Good morning mom."

The woman turns around and smiles when she sees the teen boy. "Good morning Izuku-kun. Did you have a good sleep?"

Izuku nods his head as he walks into the kitchen, stopping next to her. "I did." He than reaches up with his right hand and opens a cabinet. He reaches in with his left hand and pulls out a energy bar and than closes the cabinet. "Well I better get going, I don't want to be late for school."

His mom than gives him a apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I woke up kind of late today. I'll make up for breakfast with your favorite for dinner tonight, ok Izuku-kun."

Izuku looks at her with a smile and shakes his head. "It's alright mom, don't worry about it." He than leans in and kisses her on her left cheek. "Bye mom. I'll see you after school." He than starts to walk to the front door.

She gives him a smile and waves to him with her right hand. "Ok, have a good day at school sweetie."

Izuku gives her a smile and waves back, with his right hand. He opens the door with his left and walks out of the apartment, while closing the door behind him.

The woman loses her smile as soon as the door closes and looks down sadly. (Izuku, even now you keep smiling. Even with out a quirk, you haven't given up on your dream, have you.) Tears than start to run down her face, as she remembers what happened a few years ago.

Flashback: Nine years ago. Inside of a doctor's office.

A now five year old Izuku, wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers, is sitting in a chair next to his mother. He is holding a action figure of a few muscular blonde superhero in his left hand.

She is wearing similar clothes, just without the apron. She also has a much slimer body shape with slimer arms, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt and slimer legs.

They are sitting in front of a male doctor who is sitting in his turn around chair. He is bold and has a thick tan mustache. He is wearing a white doctor's coat, a gray button up shirt under it, black tie, gray pants, brown shoes and bronze framed glasses with green lenses.

Izuku as a big smile on his face, as he looks up at the doctor. He had finished taking some tests awhile ago to see if he has a quirk.

The doctor looks over at Izuku and as some boredom in his voice. "Sorry kid, but you don't or will ever have a quirk."

Izuku's eyes widen in shock even though the big smile stays on his face. The hold on the action figure in his hand loosens. It falls out of his hand and hits the ground with a light "thud"

His mother looks at the doctor in worry. "Wait. Are you saying something is wrong? I know that most kids his age start to show signs of their quirks. But are you sure he's not just a late bloomer?"

The doctor than looks over at her. "Ms. Midoriya, you're a fourth generation quirk user in your family correct?" She gives him a nod he than continues. "What powers do you and the boys father have?"

Ms. Midoriya looks down sadly and raises her left hand a little. "Well, I can float small objects towards me." While she's talking she curls her fingers, making the action figure move off the ground and slowly float through the air into her hand. "And my husband could breathe fire. He passed away a few months ago." She than looks back up at the doctor. "But what does that have to do with my Izuku?"

The doctor nods his head. "First I'm sorry that I brought that up. And has for Izuku here. He should have one of you twos quirks, or some form of combination of the two. You see, we don't know how people started to develop quirks. But we do know that those with quirks do all have something in common. People with quirks have evolved so that they have only one joint in their Pinky toes." He than stands up and points to a x-ray of Izuku's left foot, it's hanging on a white board. "Unfortunately as you can see, Izuku has two joints. So the likelihood of him developing a quirk is pretty much zero." He than looks back down at Izuku. "I'm sorry kid, but that's how it is."

Back in the apartment they live in. Some time later.

Night has fallen and it has started to rain outside. Izuku is sitting in a chair inside of his room and watching a old news report on his computer. Ms. Midoriya looks sadly at her son, who hasn't said anything since they got home.

A male voice filled with shock and disbelief coming from the computer than fills the room. "Who is this guy! It hasn't even been ten minutes yet, and he has already saved a hundred people!"

A new louder male voice is than heard laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The first male voice is than heard again. "Holy... He's got more!"

The loud male voice is than heard again. "FEAR NOT CITIZENS, HELP AS ARRIVED! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

Izuku than address is mother with some sadness in his voice. "You see that mom. He's always smiling. No matter how dangerous the problem is, he never stops smiling." He than turns the chair around and looks up at his mother. Even though he has a small smile on his face, tears are running from his eyes and he points with his right index finger with his shaking hand at the computer screen. "Do... do you think that... I can be a hero two?"

Ms. Midoriya can't help but cry as well and than run up to him, while falling down on to her knees to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh Izuku-kun, I wish that things were different."

Izuku just looks a head blankly as his tears continue to fall. Hearing that from his mother was the last thing he was hoping to hear.

Flashback end: Present time.

Ms. Midoriya covers her face as she continues to cry. (I'm so sorry Izuku. I should be the one that supported you the most. Instead, all I did was give up on your dream. You need my support, and I didn't even give it to you.) She than lifts her head up and takes some calming breaths. (No. I can't just keep crying for what I did to Izuku. I got to make it up to him.) She looks down as she bites her bottom lip, has the last of her tears fall. (I just got to think of what to say to him. Come on Inko think, think.) She than looks up in realisation. (That's it. It's not what he wants, but he can be a kind of hero. I just hope that it shows that I am sorry for giving up on him. And that I will never do it again.)

Dakota Second City, Japan. Inside of a two story building. Seven fifteen in the morning.

Inside of a bathroom, a fifteen year old boy stands in front of a mirror while looking at his reflection with a smirk.

The teen stands five feet, seven inches tall with brown skin, black hair in short dreadlocks, dark brown eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing maroon pants and white sneakers.

He gives his reflection one more nod as he crosses his arms over his chest. "How can the girls resist me?"

A female voice is than heard to his right. "If I had to guess, I'd say very easily." He turns his head in that direction and sees a frowning teen girl.

The eighteen year old girl stands five feet, seven inches tall with brown skin, brown hair tied into two pigtails at the back of her head, dark brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight, sleeveless white shirt, tight green pants, brown one inch heeled shoes and white hoop earrings.

She puts her hands on her rounded hips as she continues to frown at him. "Now hurry up Virgil. Breakfast is ready and if you let yours go to waste, than you can cook your own meals from now on." She turns around and than walks down the hallway.

Virgil frowns and raises his right hand to the side of his face. "Hey Sharon! Aren't you forgetting your dog collar! Woof! Woof!" He than rolls his eyes. "Sisters."

Two minute later

Virgil than walks out of his room now wearing a yellow button up shirt with orange on the short sleeves. He also has a blue backpack on his back. He than closes his door behind him and rushes downstairs. (I better hurry, or Sharon will be all up in my face again.)

As soon as Virgil got to the bottom of the stairs and was turning to the dining room. He slammed into a tall man and fall backwards, landing on his butt.

The forty three year old man stands six feet, one inch tall with brown skin, short black hair in a box cut, dark brown eyes, black mustache and full lips. He has a rounded body shape with big arms, big hands, thick fingers, fat waistline, narrow hips, rounded but, thick legs and big feet. He is wearing a light blue button up shirt, gray tie, gray pants, black belt, glasses and brown shoes.

The man offers Virgil his right hand and pulls him up after he takes it. "Sorry about that son. But your not the only one in a rush today."

Virgil looks up at his dad with a smile. "It's cool pops." The two than walk down the hall and into the kitchen.

Sharon has her back to them as they enter. She is standing in front of the stove with a frying pan in her left hand.

They take their seats at the table in the center of the room, where three white plates with forks next to them are set. Virgil rests his backpack on the floor and looks up with a smirk. "I'm telling you pops. Today is the day that I sweep some Lucky girl right off her feet."

Sharon rolls her eyes as she turns around while holding the frying pan and a spatula in her right hand. "Yeah right Romeo." She than puts some scrambled eggs from the pan into his plate. "And one or both of us will suddenly develop a quirk."

Virgil looks down at the scrambled eggs in his plate with a frown. "What's this, egg smoothie?" He than looks up at Sharon. "Well if you do get a quirk, hopefully it helps you with your cooking."

Sharon was putting some of the scrambled eggs into their father's plate. She turns her head to the left and frowns at Virgil. "I don't have to cook for you, you know. You can just make your own meals from now on."

Their father shakes his head and than looks up at both of them. "Now calm down you two. And Virgil, stop bad mouthing your sister's cooking." He than takes a bite and finches a little, he than continues to eat, but at a slow paste.

Sharon than takes her seat at the table and looks at Virgil with a smirk. "See, daddy likes it."

Virgil looks down at his plate with a grimace. (Mom, if you can hear me, please get me out of this.)

A low "buzzing" than fills the kitchen. Sharon than pulls out her phone from her right pocket, a smile forms on her face as she sees the number. "If you two will excuses me." She than gets up and answers it as she walks out of the room. "Hello. Yes this is Ms. Hawkins."

Their dad than stands up and secretly pours the rest of his breakfast down the kitchen sink. "Well I better get going or I'm going to be late. Have a good day at school son." He than walks out of the kitchen as well.

Virgil gives his dad a smile. "Later pops." he than looks down at the food with a smirk. He gets up and pours it down the sink to. He than looks up with a smile. "Thanks mom." He picks up his backpack off of the floor, puts it on his back again and than walks out of the kitchen.

Townsville, Japan. Inside of a two story building. Six fifty nine in the morning.

Inside of a bedroom with light green walls, a green carpet, drawn green curtains over the window in the left side wall, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall next to the door, a bed with light green sheets against the back wall and a closed closet door next to it.

On the bed a sleeping figure is underneath white covers. The only thing that can be seen is the top of their head, resting on a dark green pillow. Soon a loud "Knock, Knock, Knock" from the door fills the room. The person on the bed let's out a groan and than a feminine voice is heard through the door. "Buttercup! Come on, it's seven. Get up or you'll be late for breakfast."

The person on the bed pushes the cover off of them and slowly gets up. The person can now be seen to be a fourteen year old girl.

Buttercup stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, short black hair with a flip in the back and parted in the center of her forehead, green eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, fit waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, fit shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white T-shirt, green shorts and green socks.

Buttercup let's out a yawn while stretching her arms out and arching her back. Another "Knock" is heard and than the same feminine voice from earlier. "Buttercup! You up yet?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes and than looks at the door. "I'm up, I'm up. Take it easy Blossom."

The door is than opened and a fourteen year old girl walks into the room.

Blossom stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, long orange hair in a ponytail that stops at her hips, tied with a large red bow, pink eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white button up shirt, a long sleeved red blazer over it, black skirt that stops just above her knees, white socks and black shoes.

Buttercup has a light blush on her face as she looks at Blossom. She quickly looks away and walks up to her closet. Blossom raises her right eyebrow and tilts her head to the right. "Buttercup, are you ok?"

Buttercup opens her closet with her left hand and reaches in with her right. She pulls out a green towel and rest it over her right shoulder. She than turns around and looks at Blossom. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be Bloss?"

Blossom shakes her head and than gives Buttercup a smile. "Never mind it's nothing." She turns around and than looks over her left shoulder back at Buttercup. "I'm going to go help the professor with breakfast. I'll see you downstairs Buttercup." She than walks out of the room.

Buttercup can't help but look down and watch the slight sway to Blossom's hips. She shakes her head and looks down with a glare. (Damn it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! stop thinking that about her. About all of them.) She than walks out of her room.

As soon as she exits her room, she hears a different feminine voice cry out. "Good morning Buttercup!" She than feels someone slam into her and their arms wrap around her in a hug. She stumbles a little bit and than looks down at the fourteen year old girl that's hugging her. "Good morning Bubbles."

Bubbles stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair tied in two pigtails, blue eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a light blue sleeping gown that stops halfway down her thighs. She also is holding a blue towel in her left hand.

Bubbles let's go of Buttercup and looks at her with a big smile. "How are you today Buttercup?"

Buttercup puts her left hand on her curvy hip with her eyes closed. "I'm good, but Bubbles..." She than opens her eyes and looks at Bubbles. Her eyes focus on Bubbles' chest for only a second, before she looks away with a slightly darker blush oon her face. "Do you have to be so clingy all the time?"

Bubbles looks at Buttercup with a pout. "But Buttercup, you know that I give everyone in are family a hug in the morning. And you and the the professor were the only ones that I've hadn't hugged yet."

Buttercup let's out a sigh and wraps her right arm around Bubbles in a one armed hug. This makes Bubbles smile again and the two of them than walk down the hallway to the bathrooms.

When they get to the two doors, one on either side. The one on the left opens up and a fifteen year old girl walks out.

The teen girl stands five feet, eight inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair tied in a short high ponytail on top of her head, purple eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with strong arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, fit waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, strong shapely legs and small feet. She has a purple towel wrapped around herself. It shows a bit of her cleavage and stops halfway down her thighs.

She looks at the two and smiles seeing them. "Good morning Buttercup. The shower is all yours Bubbles."

Bubbles than quickly walks into the bathroom. "Thanks Bunny." She than closes the door behind her.

Buttercup couldn't help but steer at Bunny. She lightly gulps and once again blushes darkly.

Bunny than looks back at Buttercup and her smile changes into a worried frown. "Um, Buttercup. Are you alright?"

Buttercup shakes her head and gives Bunny a nervous smile. "Oh, I'm ok. You don't have to worry about me Bunny." She than moves quickly over to the other bathroom door. She doesn't see it open as she reaches out for the door knob. She stumbles and slams into another fifteen year old girl, making them both fall on to the white tiled floor.

This teen girl stands five feet, seven inches tall with brown skin, long black hair that stops at her hips, gray eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She has a gray towel wrapped around herself. It shows a lot of her cleavage and stops just below her hips.

The teen girl landed on her back with Buttercup on top of her. Buttercup is straddling her hips and her head is in between her breasts. The teen girl rubs the back of her head with her right hand. "Ouch." She than looks down at Buttercup with a small glare. "Damn it Buttercup. What the hell is the rush about?"

Buttercup puts her hands on the ground and pushes herself up, making the teen girl's breasts lightly bounce as she sits on her lap. "Sorry about that Bliss. I..." She stops herself as she looks down and sees wear she is sitting. Her whole face blushes red and she feels steam coming out of her ears. She quickly gets up, pulls Bliss to her feet and lightly pushes her out the door. "Sorry Bliss, but I got to get ready for breakfast." She than quickly closes the door behind her.

Bliss and Bunny both just steer at door with wide blinking eyes. Bliss than looks over at Bunny, who just shrugs her shoulders. The two than walk down the hallway to their bedrooms.

Twenty minutes later.

Buttercup comes out of her room and is now wearing the same uniform as Blossom. She also has a green backpack on her back. She let's out a sigh as she closes her door. "Ugh." (What the hell is wrong with me. We all don't share the same blood, but I doubt that any of them will see me than anything but a sister. So why can't I damn it. Why the hell did they all of to be so beautiful and sexy?) She than takes a calming breath and looks ahead determinedly. (Well come on me. Time to get through another day.) She than walks down the hallway, than down the stairs and heads to the kitchen.

When Buttercup entered the kitchen, she sees all of her sisters now all wearing the same uniforms. Blossom and Bubbles are cooking breakfast. Bliss is making lunch boxes and Bunny is setting the table.

Buttercup looks around the room and than back to her sisters with her right eyebrow raised. "Hey, where is the professor?"

Bunny looks up at Buttercup. "He's in his lab. Buttercup, would you go call him please?"

Buttercup nods her head and turns around. "Sure thing." She than walks through the living room and up to the door to the basement. A intercom is the wall next to the door. She raises her right hand and pushes a red button with her index finger. "Hey professor. Come on up, breakfast is almost ready."

Four minutes earlier.

Inside of his own personal lab in the basement. The professor stands in front of the stairs that lead up to the rest of the house.

The professor stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, short black hair, black eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, black tie, white lab coat over them, black pants and black shoes.

He looks around his lab with a frown. His lab has been completely ransacked. Papers have been thrown everywhere. Different sized glass beakers are shattered and glass is everywhere. Different colored puddles are on the floor and a desk has been pushed over.

He looks over at the right wall, seeing that the large black safe that's built into the wall, is now wide open and empty.

He than looks over to the left to a open glass door and a large window looking into a room. Inside of it is a single bed, a desk, a box full of toys and a toilet near the back right corner.

The professor than reaches into his right pants pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He taps the screen a few times with his thumb and than brings it up to his ear. "Hey Naomasa, it's me... No, no. All of us are ok. But someone has broken into my lab... I don't know how, but they took Mojo... Chimpanzee, and yes, I don't know why, but that's not important right now. They took them... Chemical X, Chemical H and... and the truth about my girls... I know, I know... Yes, you should tell him. I can meet both of you at Townsville labs."

Buttercup's voice is than heard through the intercom to the professor's left. "Hey professor. Come on up, breakfast is almost ready."

The professor moves the phone away from his ear, turns to the intercom, raises his left hand and presses the red button with his index finger. "Thanks Buttercup. I'll be right up."

Buttercup's voice than answers back. "Ok dad."

The professor than raises the phone back up to his ear. "I got to go. I'll meet both of you in about an hour... Yes, your right. I'll tell them the truth after they finish with school today." He than hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. He puts a smile on his face as he walks up the stairs. (Please, just don't let them take the truth to hard.)

Unknown location somewhere in Japan. Abandoned five story building. Eight o'clock in the morning.

Inside of a slightly darkened room are five people. Three of them are men and the other two are women. One of the women, the leader of this group, sits at a desk in front of the other four.

One of men than talks to the leader. "Well, we've put up the flyers, got the buses and got all of the rooms you wanted ready boss." He than looks over at the other women in the group. "But can you do what you said you can do?"

The woman looks over at the man. "Of course I can. I just need the rest for it." She than looks at the other woman. "But boss, are you shore that no heroes will show up?" All four look over at their leader.

The leader answers her back. "Don't worry. I've got it covered. You all will get your pay after my... fun. Plus the extra people that I don't need, you four can do whatever you want with them." She than leans forward a bit and some light shows the bottom half of her face. Full lips with pink lipstick form into a smirk. "I only really need about twenty or so anyway."

To be continued.

Finally! I'm done and back! I'm so sorry that this took so long. This should have been done a long time ago, but you know, life and all. I hope all of you like this new story. And yes, this is the surprise that I mentioned at the end of some of my other stories chapters. The next update will be the seventh chapter of my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story. Now let's get to the ten challenges.

1: Powerpuff Girls: Your origen crossover.

It has been a few years since that day, that Professor Utonium created the girls. (But they don't have powers yet.) But one day in their teens. (You pick when.) The girls start to develop super powers. Now with super villains, giant monsters and even demons attacking their city. Will the girls raise to the challenge, or fall? Well, it's up to you to answer this question.

Bonus points: 1. This has to be a crossover. (You pick whatever you want.)

2\. The girls are not OP (over powered) in the beginning. And they have to look more human.

3\. If your story has pairings, than the main pairings are. Blossom/Crossover character, Buttercup/ Crossover character, Bubbles/Crossover character or All of the girls get a harem, femharem or bi harem each. (can be large.)

2: Powerpuff Girls: Welcome to a new home crossover.

All of the main characters of the Powerpuff Girls wake up in a new world and find themselves transformed. (to fit there new home, especially the girls, now looking a lot more human.) Now they must team up with the people of their new home and go on adventures that they are hopefully ready for. But are they? Well, it's up to you to answer this question.

Bonus points: 1. The girls have to be at least in their teens.

2\. Whatever world you put them in has to be at the very beginning.

3\. If your story has pairings, than the main pairings are the girls and/or the main crossover character harem, femharem or bi harem each. (can be large.)

3: Power surge: Your Static Shock crossover.

What would happen if the big bang incident was larger? If it happened in two or more city? What would Virgil's life be like with more bang babies around, both good and bad? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. You can pick whatever you want to crossover with. But I'd like to see Spiderman.

2\. No character bashing.

3\. If you have pairings in your story, than the main pairings are Virgil/Female crossover character and main crossover character/s/Static Shock character/s or Virgil/Harem and main crossover character/s/Harem/s of any kind (can be large.)

4: Shock to the system: Static Shock started in a different world.

All of the Static Shock characters are born in a different world. How will the story of that world go with all of extra characters? Will they have the same powers or new ones? Would they walk the same path or a different one? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. The Static Shock characters do not replace any of the characters of the world they're in.

2\. If they have the same powers, than they get them based on the way the world they're on works. (If there is magic in that world, than they're powers are maigc based.)

3\. If your story has pairings, than the main pairings are. Virgil/Female crossover character and main crossover character/Static Shock character or Virgil/Harem and main crossover character/Harem or femharem.

5: Heroes stand together: Your My Hero Academia crossover.

What if Izuku had a few quirkless friends that want to be heroes just as much as he does? What if they are given quirks just as All Might tells Izuku that he wants him to have One For All? What if there are more villain groups that form with each having they're own goals? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. You can give the crossover characters the powers they originally have.

2\. All characters can't be OP (over powered) in the beginning. But can get there over time.

3\. If you have pairings in your story, than the main pairings are. Izuku/Female crossover character and main crossover characters/My Hero Academia characters or Izuku/Harem and main crossover characters/Harem and/or femharem. (can be large.)

6: My Hero not Academia?

This is your what if the My Hero Academia characters were born in a different world story. What world will you choose? How will the story go with all of them in it? Would they have the same dreams or not? Well, you are definitely the only one that can answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. No one gets replaced with anyone else.

2\. If you pick something like Cool World, Space Jam or Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Than the My Hero Academia characters can be normal humans or cartoon ones. Your choice.

3\. If your story has pairings, than the main pairings are. Izuku/Female crossover character and main crossover character/s/ My Hero Academia character/s or Izuku/Harem and main crossover character/s/Harem and/or femharem. (can be large.)

7: Sara Bellum, welcome to Storybrooke.

Sara Bellum wakes up in Emma Swan's apartment without any memory but her name. Emma tells her that she found her in the park almost an hour ago. So she brought her to her home. After a few minutes of talking they find it hard to resist each other and just as it was about to get steamy. A knock on the door interrupts them. Now in Storybrooke, and deciding to stay to help Emma. Sara finds most of the women there all want to get their hands on her. Some going a lot further than others. So what will happen with the beautiful and intelligent Sara Bellum now in Storybrooke? Well, only you can answer this question.

Bonus points: 1. Your story starts at the beginning of the show.

2\. Sara can use magic. (Only after it's in Storybrooke and someone teaches her how to use it.)

3\. The main pairing is Sara/Femharem. (can be large.) (Emma, Regina, Red, Snow and Belle have to be in it.)

8: She-bang with the X-Men.

Shenice Vale wakes up in the middle of nowhere, without any memory but her name. A man named Logan finds her and takes her back with him. Now training with a group called the X-Men, she finds herself being asked out by almost every women there. How will her life go filled with danger and multiple girlfriends? Well, only you can answer this question.

Bonus points: 1. You can still give her She-bang as her codename.

2\. You can have other Marvel characters in your story.

3\. The main pairing is Shenice/Femharem. (can be large.)

9: The seven heroines of Kingdom Hearts.

When their world fell to the darkness, Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Kyoka Jiro, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure and Itsuka Kendo wake up in Traverse Town. They have weird giant key shape weapons in their hands and are able to use magic while holding them. After they meet some powerful new people, fought with some black monsters and get some answers. Their Keyblades pull them in different directions, so with Cid giving them a Gummi ship each and two Final Fantasy women going with one each. Now they have to fight the Heartless, stop twisted evil and try to bring back there home. But can they do it? Well, it's up to you to answer this question.

Bonus points: 1. Each girl gets to go to at least five worlds each before coming back together at the end.

2\. They keep their quirks.

3\. The main pairings are each of the girls/Femharems. (must be Disney girls and at least two Final Fantasy girls each.) ( can be large.)

10: Himiko Toga and her DC femharem.

Himiko falls through a black hole right into one of Poison Ivy's greenhouses. She gets covered in different potions that Ivy was working on. Now she has the ability that makes any woman she kisses, fall in love with her, Including Poison Ivy herself. Now Himiko is having fun making an army of women that will do whatever she wants for her love. What the hell will happen to the DC world? Well, only you can answer this question.

Bonus points: 1. She doesn't lose her quirk.

2\. This has to be a dark fic. Full of blood and violence.

3\. The main pairing is Himiko/Femharem. (has to be large.)

There, and that's all of them. Remember, if you take these or any of my other challenges just leave your story's title in a review. I'd love to read it. Now on to the harems of this story.

Izuku Midoriya/Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, Emi Fukukado, Fuyumi Todoroki, Himiko Toga, Ibara Shiozaki, Itsuka Kendo, Kaoruko Awata, Kashiko Sekigai, Mei Hatsume, Nejire Hado, Nemuri Kayama, Sirius, Uwabami, Yu Takeyama, Ryuko Tatsuma.

Virgil Hawkins/Daisy Watkins, Frieda Goren, Shenice Vale, Teresa, Puff, Miranda, Maureen Connor, Madelyn Spaulding, Maria, Karen Roberts, Shelly Sandoval, Allie, Tamara Lawrence, Nina, Dusk, Madison, Camie, Shino Sosaki, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Tomoko Shiretoko.

Buttercup Utonium/Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, Bunny Utonium, Bliss Utonium, Sedusa, Femme Fatale, Bianca Bikini, Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane, Mask Scara, Duchess Morbucks, Alice, Charlotte, Snow Queen, Deb Yutont, Sara Bellum, Inko Midoriya, Mitsuki Bakugo, Yui Kodai, Pony Tsunotori.

Sharon Hawkins/Reiko Yanagi, Shoto's mother, Setsuna Tokage, Kinko Komori, Makoto Tsukauchi, Kazuho Haneyama, Mika Jiro, Tatami Nakagame, Zookeeper, Dolores Vale.

And that's it. like I said before, I'm really sorry it took so long. Hopefully chapter two of this story doesn't take me to long to get to. But I got other stories to update before than.

Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!


	2. We want to be heroes! Part 2

This is how it begins saga: We what to be heroes! Part 2

Hey everybody! Sorry for keeping you waiting for this, but here is the next part. And thanks to the 9 favorites and 11 followers of this story. I hope all of you like this chapter. Now for the review shot outs.

Karlos1234ify: I hope my story can keep your interest.

spiderman1fan: Sorry I kept you waiting. Hope you like this chapter to.

Guest: Thank you!

foxchick1: Here you go. Sorry for keeping you waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Static Shock, Powerpuff Girls or cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied yuri, Implied none blood related incest.

Recap: Last time while looking back into Izuku's past. A doctor told him and his mother that he would never have a quirk. Ms. Midorya also decided to makeup with her son for giving up on his dream. Meanwhile in Dakota second City, Virgil, Sharon and their farther where have a good... breakfast, that thanks to a phone call, Virgil was able to get out of eating. Than in Townsville. Buttercup had another... interesting morning with her sisters. While downstairs in their father's lab, Their dad finds that it has been ransacked and some very important things have been stolen. And finally, five mysterious people are up to something that's probably not good. So let's see what happens now.

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

"ALL MIGHT'S BUFF FORM TALKING."

"Electric Talking."

"Big electric Talking."

Special attacks, Locations and Time of day.

A street in Mufutafu. Seven fifteen in the morning.

Izuku is walking to school while looking down sadly. (Well, just another ordinary day. Hopefully Katsuki will just leave me alone today. Though I do feel sorry for whoever he does focus on to.) He than frowns lightly. (Ever since he got his quirk, he's changed into a complete jack...)

"Someone help me!"

Izuku's eyes widen and he looks across the street to where the male sounding scream came from. His eyes fill with fear and he has to look up at the very tall figure standing there. (How the hell didn't I see him!?)

On the sidewalk across the street, looming over a man with short black hair, wearing a business suit and is sitting on the ground while looking up in fear. Is a few tall man that is looking down at the other one in anger.

The very tall man stands Thirty three feet, three inches tall with peach skin, brown hair in dreadlocks, a horse shaped head, beady black eyes, thin lips and a small tan beard. He has a muscular body shape with muscular arms, big hands, large fingers, a muscular chest, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, muscular legs and big feet. He is wearing a open black vest and blue jeans.

The giant man cracks his knuckles as he glares down at the man on the ground. "I'm sorry, but didn't I tell you to give me all of your money?"

Izuku looks around at the crowd of frightened people. Most were just looking on in fear, pulling out there phones to record, call the police or just turning around and quickly walking away.

The giant raises his left fist above his head while looking down with murderous rage. "Fuck it. I'll just crash your brians out on the payment and take whatever I find on you."

The man on the ground covers his face with his arms and closes his eyes tightly. "Someone help me!"

The giant smirks as he was about to bring down his fist, when something slams into his right eye. "Aaww! Shit!" "crash" The sound of glass shattering is heard as he puts his right hand over his injured eye and closes the other. After a few seconds he removes his hand from his eye and opens them. He blinks his now red eye and looks down, the man he was about to kill is gone and there is now broken green glass from a beer bottle to his right. He grits his teeth and than looks around hatefully. He sees all the people that are still standing around, looking on in shock at a teen with dark green hair and his right arm extended, standing next to a trash bin.

Izuku is looking up at his right trembling arm with wide, fear filled eyes. (I... I... I just saw the bottle and didn't even think about it. I just had to stop that guy from killing that man. But what the hell do I do now?) His eyes fill with more fear and his arm drops to his side as a shadow falls over him. (Oh shit.)

The giant glares down at Izuku as his fist tighten at his sides. "Why the hell are you sticking your nose into my business, you little shit!" He doesn't even wait for an answer as he grabs him in his right hand, picks him up off of the ground and than looks around. He looks up and sees a overpass for a bullet train.

People ran of move out of the way as they watch the giant with the teen boy in his hand, walk up to the overpass, grabs the edge with his left hand and pulls himself up with a jump on to it.

A woman with peach skin, long rainbow colored hair, red eyes and full lips with red lipstick, looks up at the giant in horror. "Oh dear God. Where are any of the heroes? Isn't anyone going to save that poor boy?"

A man with brown skin, short dark red hair and gray eyes, looks around angry. "Damn it! I called the cops! where the hell are they!"

A man with tan peach skin, bold head and three black eyes, one in the center of his head, looks over at the brown skinned man like he had lost it. "The cops! What the hell are they supposed to do!? None of them are going to have a quirk that can stop that guy!"

A woman with dark brown skin, blonde hair tied in a long ponytail, dark blue eyes and full lips with white lipstick, shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her big D-cup breast. "What was that kid thinking?" She than looks up at the giant with a frown. "He should have known better than to piss off a monster like that. He should have left stopping that guy to the heroes." A few people that heard her, nod their head in agreement as they continue to watch on.

Izuku was struggling as he tried to get out of the giant's hand. He stops as he feels the giant lifting the hand he's in up, so they are face to face.

The giant grits his teeth as he glares into Izuku's eyes. "So you want to play hero, uh, you little shit. Well, I'm going to show you what happens when you do. I think I'll start with the arm you used to throw the bottle in my damn eye!"

Izuku's whole body trembles as his eyes widen in horror, watching the giant's left hand come closer to him to rip his right arm off. A few people that are watching close their eyes or turn away. Than from behind Izuku, a male voice and a odd wooden sound is heard. "Not today you won't!"

The giant looks up just as an extend right hand wooden fist, punches him hard on the nose with a loud "Bam" "aaawww!" The giant cries out as he steps back and drops Izuku to hold his nose with both hands.

Izuku's fear filled eyes blink in confusion as he starts to fall. He stops in midair with a jerk as someone grabs his backpack that still on his back. He than feels himself being pulled backwards through the air a bit quickly. He soon comes to a stop and is than put down on top of the bullet train station, that he now is sitting on. From his right he hears the same male voice again. "Sorry I took so long. Are you ok kid?"

Izuku turns to the right and looks up. His mouth drops open and his eyes sparkle as he sees the superhero standing next to me. (Holy...) A smile than forms on his face. "Your the pro hero. Kamui Woods."

Kamui Woods stands five feet, six inches tall with a wooden helmet and mask covering his face, only his brown eyes can be seen. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a black bodysuit that shows off the muscles on his chest and stomach. He is also wearing wooden boots, long gloves and a belt with a small rose veil hanging on the left side.

Kamui Woods gives Izuku a thumbs up with his left hand as he nods. "That's me. It's nice to meet a fan of mine." He lowers his arm and looks back at the giant with a glare. "Now get behind me kid. I got this."

The giant glares hatefully at Kamui Woods, with his right eye still red and his hands tighten into fist. "Damn it you overgrown toothpick! That fucking hurt! I'm going to enjoy snapping you in half!"

Kamui Woods bends at the knees and pulls his right arm back. "We'll see about that. "Lacqe..."

"Canyon Cannon!"

Kamui Woods is cut off by a feminine cry and than a giant woman, twice the size of the male giant, comes in with a flying right kick to the other giant. She hits him on the right side of his face, sending him over the other side of the overpass. He slams on to the street, bounces once, slides down the road a few feet, before coming to a stop and showing that he has fallen unconscious.

Kamui Woods looks on in shock as his arms hang at his side. (She just stole my thunder.)

Izuku's eyes are also wide in shock, but he also has a blush on his cheeks. (Who is she? I've never seen her before.)

The giant woman stands sixty seven feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at her waist, two bangs that frame her face that curl at the ends, purple eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. (when normal) She is wearing a skintight cream bodysuit, a skintight purple sleeveless top that stops a little bit past her breast with a high collar, orange lining the edges, three orange diamonds printed near the bottom, long purple gloves with orange lining the cuffs, thigh high V-cut purple boot like shoes that are skintight as well with orange lining the V-cut and a purple mask with wide eyeholes and purple horns at the sides of her head that stick straight up and are curved.

The giant woman lands on the other side of the overpass with her hands on her curvy hips and looks over her left shoulder at all the people watching. "Don't worry everyone." She than winks her left eye. "I'm Mt. Lady, and I'm not going to let anyone get hurt while I'm around."

The people that are watching In shock, than start to cheer as most of the men and even few of the women have hearts in their eyes as they look at Mt. Lady up and down. It is not to long before they start to take pictures with their phones and some news reporters and the police start to show up.

After a few minutes, the cops now have the now awake giant, that has shrunk down to about eight feet tall, with a green metal restraint around his chest that pin down his arms. It also has four ropes attached to it, all in the hands of four different officers. They also have his hands cuffed behind his back and a metal mussel strapped around his head.

As the cops put the giant in a police van, The two heroes, with Mt. Lady now standing five feet, four inches tall, are being interviewed by some reporters. Izuku had just finished thanking Kamui Woods for saving him again and is now walking up to Mt. Lady. (I know that Kamui Woods had it, but she helped out to.) A blush than forms on his cheeks. (So I should definitely thank her as well.)

A woman reporter that's as tall as Mt. Lady with peach skin, brown hair, brown eyes, full lips with pink lipstick, a body like Mt. Lady and wearing a dark blue suit with heels, sees Izuku and walks right up to him. "Excuse me young man."

Izuku looks at the reporter with the blush still on his face. "um, yes?"

The reporter puts the mic that is in her right hand, closer to Izuku. "Are you the one who stepped in first to save someone from the giant villain?"

Izuku nods his head and rubs his left arm. "Well... yes. I... I had to. That guy needed help."

The reporter than lighty frowns and puts the mic closer to herself. "But I've been told that you didn't use your quirk at all. Why would you do something so dangerous without using your quirk?" She than puts the mic back at Izuku.

Mt. Lady hears what the reporter said and looks over at them. (Wait, that young guy took on that villain by himself?)

Izuku let's out a sad sigh as he looks away from the reporter and than looks back at her. "ugh. I... I don't have a quirk." He than sadly looks away from her again. "I'm quirkless."

Mt. Lady's eyes widen in surprise, while in the inside she has a big smile on her face. (Hello golden opportunity. And it helps that he's a little cutie to.)

The reporter looks at Izuku in complete shock. "You took on a villain and your quirkless!?" She than raises her right eyebrow. Are you cra..."

Mt. Lady wraps her left arm around Izuku with her hand on his left shoulder. She cuts the reporter off and looks into the camera behind her with a smile as she pulls Izuku, who's whole face is blushing red, closer to her body. "I know right? this young man is incredible."

Izuku looks up slightly at Mt. Lady in surprise with the blush down to just pink on his cheeks. (S... she called me incredible?)

Mt. Lady than looks at Izuku with the smile still on her face. "I mean, you put your life on the line to save somebody you didn't even know. Plus you don't have a quirk." She than looks back at the reporter, more so the camera. "Sounds like this guy is pretty brave to me." She than winks her left eye at the camera. "Don't you agree?" In the inside she is smirking. (I love this kid. You can't buy publicity like this. My first day as a pro heroine, and I save a quirkless teen who had saved someone. Thank you.)

After a few minutes when the interview came to an end and Mt. Lady, Izuku and Kamui Woods finished getting their pictures taken. Izuku blushed in embarrassment in every one, especially the ones with him and Mt. Lady. He shook Kamui Woods' right hand. "Thank you again Kamui Woods. It was great to meet you."

Kamui Woods nods his head. "And it's nice meeting you to Izuku." He than crosses his arms over his chest while glaring lightly. "But what you did was very dangerous. Next time just wait for a pro hero to show up."

Mt. Lady puts her hands on her hips and looks at Kamui Woods with a slight frown with her right eyebrow raised. "But if he didn't do anything like everybody else, than the guy he saved would have been nothing more than street pizza."

Kamui Woods looks at Mt. Lady with a deadpan look. "Yeah, but he wouldn't be any better if we didn't show up." (though I had it covered.) He than turns around and stretches out his right arm to grab the top of a building. He looks over his left shoulder and raises his left hand. "Well anyway, I'll see you two later." He than pulls himself up on to the top of the building and than he jumps from building to building.

After watching Kamui Woods disappear, Izuku than looks at Mt. Lady with a smile smile and a blush. "Thank you again to Mt. Lady. But I have to go or I'll be more late than I are already am."

Mt. Lady gives him a small smile back. (Oh what the hell. The little cutie here did give me some good publicity. So I can give him a little reward.) Hey Izuku, my car is close by. Why not let me give you a lift to school."

Izuku waves his hands, smiles nervously and his blush darkens. "W... wait, you don't have to do that Mt. Lady. I..." He cuts himself off as she leans in closer and kisses him on the left cheek.

Mt. Lady pulls back and smirks as she sees Izuku's whole face blushing red. "Come on, my car is this way." She than walks pass him with a little extra sway to her hips.

Izuku's eyes widen as he looks at the sway of Mt. Lady's hips, before he quickly looks away with his whole face blushing red and follows her down the sidewalk to her car.

But what everyone didn't notice, is a woman that never took her eyes off of Izuku. A smirk on her full lips with pink lipstick. (Well aren't you something special. I didn't think anyone else would purk my interest like that fool's five girls do.) Her smirk than grows. (No, you, Izuku Midoriya, interest me even more. I want to see what path you will take after I'm done. All I've got to do is make sure you're there like the girls.)

The woman than walks down the sidewalk in the same direction as Izuku and Mt. Lady.

On a sidewalk in Dakota Second City. Seven, eighteen in the morning.

Virgil is walking down the sidewalk as he eats a piece of breakfast bar, that he is holding in his right hand. He stops at a street corner to take another bite. (Thank God that convenience store is so close to my house.)

Before Virgil can take the bite, a slim young woman jumps up on his back. She lightly pushes his face to the left with her left cheek and takes a bite out of the breakfast bar. He blushes as he looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "Teresa?" She gets off of his back and he turns around to look at her with a smile. "Hey what's up girl? You know, if you are hungry I could have bought one for you."

The fifteen year old Teresa stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, long orange hair tied into a high ponytail that stops at the top of her neck, black eyes and full lips with purple lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, Big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless violet shirt that shows off her midriff, purple jeans that stop halfway down her calfs, brown belt, slip-on white shoes and white hoop earrings. She also has the strap of a purple bag over her left shoulder.

Teresa looks at Virgil with a smirk and her right hand on her hip. "nuh, I'm going. That little bite is all I need for now." Her smirk than becomes a concerned smile. "But how are you doing today? You ok Virgil?"

Virgil gives Teresa a small smile and a nod. "Yeah, thanks. The day my mom... well you know, it was a few days ago. But let's not talk about that." His smile than widens. "Hey, want to walk to school together?"

Teresa gives Virgil a nervous smile as she reaches into her bag with her right hand. "Yeah, of course, but can you do me a big favor?"

Virgil looks at Teresa with his right eyebrow raised. "Yeah, as long as we are not to late. What do you need?"

Teresa let's out a sigh and looks at Virgil sadly. "ugh. Look, I know this is the last thing that I should even ask you, but I need you to hold onto this." She than pulls out a small paper bag and hands it to him. "Than after we get into school, all you have to do is give it to Ivan..."

Virgil cuts Teresa off as he looks at her in shock. "Wait! Ivan got out? When did he..." He takes the bag and was just about to open it. "What's in this bag?" But he stops when she puts her hands on his.

Teresa looks at Virgil seriously. "Don't look in the bag. Just do this for me please? Put it in your backpack and let's go. They wouldn't check your bag."

Virgil looks at Teresa with a frown, than looks down at the bag as he opens it. His eyes widen in shock at what's inside of it, before he quickly closes it and looks back at her. "Teresa! Why the hell do you have a g...!"

Teresa puts her left finger on Virgil's lips to stop him and looks around. She sees a few people are looking at them, but they soon look away and go back to what they are doing. She than looks back at him with a frown. "Are you crazy? Don't yell out what it is. And I told you not to look inside, didn't I?"

Virgil looks at Teresa seriously and puts his left hand on her right shoulder. "Teresa, I don't care why you have this or why your taking it to school. But let's find a cop to give this to and just say that we found it, ok."

Teresa grabs Virgil's shirt with both hands and shakes her head as she looks into his eyes. "We can't. It's not mine, it's Ivan's." She let's him go and takes a step back as he looks at her with his right eyebrow raised. "Look, I was their just before the cops got Ivan. He gave that to me and I was able to get away. He called me last night and told me to bring it to him at school."

Virgil's eyes soften and he gives her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Teresa, you got to get out of this life girl. What are you going to do if your cought by the cops, or by a pro? Or what if Iavn crosses paths with a real villain? I don't want you to get hurt."

Teresa gives Virgil a smile. "Thanks." She than winks at him with her right eye. "But I can take care of myself." She than looks at him seriously. "But I will promise you Virgil. This will be the last job I'll do with them. Than I can finally be able to leave home and..." She than looks away with a glare and her hands tighten into fists. "Get away from my mom."

Virgil takes his hand off of Teresa's shoulder, lightly grabs her right hand and gives it a squeeze. "Teresa." She looks back up at him and he than continues. "You know that I have a spare room at my house right? You can stay with me and my family for a few..."

Teresa lightly pulls her hand out of Virgil's grasp and puts both of them on her hips. "I do not need or want any handouts Virgil. I just need to do this last job and than I'm done." She than gives him a smirk. "But, when I do get the money, I'll be more than happy to talk to about staying with you. If the price is right that is." She than clasps her hands together and looks at him with a small smile. "So will you please help me out here?"

Virgil looks at Teresa for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "uhh. Fine, put it in my backpack. But this is the last time you do this, right?"

Teresa gives Virgil a smile as she takes the bag back. "Promise." She than walks behind him, unzips his backpack, puts the bag inside and zips it back up. She than grabs his right hand with her left and pulls him down the sidewalk. "Well come on. You don't want to be late do you."

Virgil looks down at the ground with a little frown. (This has to be the worst thing I've ever agreed to. My pops is going to kill me.)

Dakota Second High School. Seven twenty six in the morning.

Virgil and Teresa walked through the open gates to the three story high school. The male security guard that is standing by the entrance, walks up to them when he sees them.

The man stands five feet, nine inches tall, has dark black skin, brown eyes, fit body shape and wearing security guard clothes. He stops in front of them and looks at Virgil with a smile. "Good morning Virgil."

Virgil gives him a smile back. "Hey Dav, what's up man?" They than fist bump with their left fists.

Dav than puts his left hand on his waist. "I can't complain. The family doing good." He than points over his left shoulder with his thumb to the school. "You better get going though, you don't want to be late." As the two were about to walk to the entrance, he stops Teresa with his right hand, that he is holding a small metal detector in. "Now you hold on. I still have to check your bag."

Teresa looks up at him with a frown. "Bite me asshole."

Dav looks at Teresa with his own frown while turning on the metal detector. "No thank you, I rather spend time with my wife."

Virgil looks over his left shoulder at Teresa as he continues towards the entrance. "I meet you inside." After entering the school, someone puts their left arm over his left shoulder and he hears a male voice.

"Hey Virgil, it's been awhile."

The eighteen year old stands five, nine inches tall with brown skin, mostly shaved head with a few lines of black hair on top of his head, black eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with muscular arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a black T-shirt, dark grey vest that he leaves open, black pants and white sneakers.

Virgil turns his head to the right and looks at the person. "Hey Ivan, yeah it's been awhile."

Ivan let's go of Virgil and let's him turn around. "What's with the tone man? You sound like my bro." He than looks around seriously before looking back at him. "So Teresa told you I was out." He than reaches out with his right hand. "You got something that belongs to me, right?"

Virgil let's out a sigh as he takes off his backpack. "uhh. Yeah, just give me a second." He than opens the backpack, pulls out the paper bag and hands it to Ivan. "Here Ivan, just know I'm not going to do this again."

Ivan takes the bag and looks at Virgil with a smirk. "Come on man, don't be like that. In fact I'm going to let you be apart of the job. So what do you say Virgil? Want to make some extra cash?"

Virgil shakes his head as he closes his backpack, puts it back on and looks at Ivan with a small frown. "Nah, I'm good man."

Ivan than looks at Virgil with a frown of his own. "Suit yourself bro." He than puts his right arm around Virgil's right shoulder and pulls him a bit closer. "I can count on you not to say shit right? To keep this to yourself?" He nods his head towards the door as Teresa walks in. "Because I'm not the only one that will go down if you ran your mouth."

Virgil pulls out of Ivan's grasp and looks back at him. "Don't worry Ivan. I know."

Ivan gives Virgil another smirk as he reaches into his pants right pocket. "Cool. But if you change your mind." He than pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to him. "This is the place we're going to hit. Best part, no pro will be anywhere near it." As soon as Virgil takes the paper from him, he walks past him and down the hallway. "Later."

Teresa walks up to Virgil, who is looking down at the paper in his right hand, and kisses his right cheek. "Thanks a lot Virgil." When he looks at her with a blush on his cheeks, she than continues. "I'm definitely talking to you dad about the spare room after this." She than continues down the hallway.

Virgil watches her go before looking back down at the paper in his hand. (Once again, pops is going to kill me.) He than unfolds the paper and reads it to himself. (Anyone can be a hero! Tired of feeling weak and helpless? Tired of waiting for a professional hero or heroine to show up to save you or someone you care about? Tired of feeling like a second class citizen because you don't have a quirk? Well if the answer is yes to any of those questions, than come to the printed address below and find out that even without a quirk, that you can be incredible! There is a ten dollar entry fee. Food and drink will be provided, but at an extra cost. If you do not have the means to get there, a bus will be in your area and will leave at six o'clock. A taxi will be provided to you at the end if one is needed.) He than refolds the paper, puts it in his right pants' pocket and walks to his homeroom class. (Great, now I'm going to do something else stupid later today.)

Townsville. Inside of a hallway in East Townsville High. Twelve in the morning.

Buttercup opens the door to her locker and put the books that she is holding in her right hand into it.

"Bam"

"Hey Kei. I think you have some money for me, don't you?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes as she hears the male voice. She closes her locker and looks to her right and sees a fourteen year old boy holding another one against a locker.

The teen boy stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair, black eyes, freckles on his cheeks and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim but, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, red jacket over it, black pants and black shoes.

Kei stands about two inches shorter, is wearing the same uniform has peach skin, black hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and thin lips. He reaches into his right pants pocket as he looks up fearfully at the other teen boy. "H... hey Mitch. Y... yeah I have some money for you."

Buttercup frowns as she walks up to them. "Are you doing the sam ite crap again Mitch?"

Mitch looks over at Buttercup and upon seeing her, he let's go of Kei, turns to her and give her a smile with a small blush. "Hey Buttercup. Just let me finish up here and we can have some lunch together, my treat."

Buttercup crosses her arms over her chest as she lightly glares at Mitch. "How many times do I have to tell you? I will not have lunch with you Mitch. Just because your one of the few people here with a quirk, doesn't mean that you can do whatever the hell you want." She than smirks as she points with her left index finger, with the back of her hand facing down, behind him. "Besides, I think your going to need your money for yourself."

Mitch raises his right eyebrow in confusion and looks over his left shoulder. He than sees Kei running down the hallway and than around a corner. (Damn it.) He than looks back at Buttercup with a smile. "Oh that's ok. I have more than enough money for the both of us." He than gets closer to her and puts his right hand on her left shoulder. "Come on babe. This is my last year here before I get into U.A. Don't you want to be the girlfriend of one of the next top pro heroes?"

Buttercup slaps his hand off of her shoulder with her left hand and pushes him back with the other. "First, I told you to stop calling me babe. Second, I doubt you can get into any hero school, let alone UA. And lastly, you don't have a chance in hell of having me as your girlfriend, even in your dreams."

Mitch's smile doesn't leave his face as he puts both of his hands up in defense. "Yeah, yeah. You say that now." He than crosses his arms over his chest. "But as soon as I am a pro, I bet that you won't be able to wait to go out with me beautiful." He than turns around and starts to walk away. "Later Buttercup."

Buttercup's hands tighten into fist at her sides as she watches Mitch walk away. (Damn jackass. I swear, if I had a quirk I'd...)

"Hey Buttercup there you are."

Buttercup's thoughts are cut off as she hears Bubbles voice behind her. Her whole body bushes red though as she feels as Bubbles jump up on her back, with her breasts pressing against her back. (They feel so good, but I bet they would feel better in my han... No! Stop that Buttercup! Get a hold of yourself!)

Bubbles, who is wearing the same school uniform as Buttercup, wraps her arms around Buttercup's neck and her legs around her waist. "I'm been looking all over for you. Come on, let's go meet the others at our spot and eat lunch together." She then looks over Buttercup's right shoulder into her face with a pout. "You are going to have lunch with us right?"

Buttercup turns her head to the right and lightly glares at Bubbles. Her cheeks are still red. "Bubbles, we're in the middle of the hallway. Get off of me." When Bubbles got off of her, she turns around with her arms crossed over her chest. "Damn it Bubbles. Why do you have to be so clingy all the damn time. We're not little kids anymore you know."

Bubbles bites her bottom lip as she tries not to cry. "I know, but you use to love my hugs. You've bin so distant lately Buttercup, what's wrong?"

Buttercup finches as she looks into Bubbles sad eyes. She closes her eyes and quickly turns around. "N... nothings wrong. I just want to have some time to myself, that's all. Just have lunch with the rest of are sisters. See you later." She takes a few steps, only to bump into someone. She steps back and looks at the person with a glare. "Hey! Watch where...!" She cuts herself off and her eyes widen when she notices who it is. "Blossom."

Blossom has her hands on her hips and is glaring at Buttercup, who didn't see the tears forming in Blossom's eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you Buttercup? Look behind you."

Buttercup looks back at Bubbles and sees that she is trying to hold back her tears. "Don't cry Bubbles. You didn't do anything wrong ok. I..." Blossom's now sad sounding voice cuts her off. "Is it my fault than Buttercup?"

Blossom waits for Buttercup to look at her again before continuing. "I mean..." She than looks away sadly with her arms crossed, hugging herself. "I know that we use to argue a lot when we were younger. But we were still close, weren't we? Now... now we barely talk to each other. When was the last time you and I did anything together?" She than looks back at Buttercup with teary eyes. "So am I the one that did something wrong?" A tear than falls from her right eye. "Do you hate me Buttercup?"

Buttercup's eyes widen in shock as she sees the tear run down Blossom's cheek. (Holy... she's crying. But she barely ever cries. Great, not only am I a sick freak, but I'm a asshole as well.) She starts to panic on the inside as it looks like more tears are about to fall from Blossom's eyes. (Come on damn it! Think of something to say!") She than puts both of her hands on Blossom's shoulders and looks into her teary eyes. "No! I don't hate you! Any of you! Like I said, nothing is wrong. I just want to be alone and..."

Bubbles cuts Buttercup off as she looks at her with a small glare and a tear falls from her right eye. "But your always alone!" She continues when the other two girls look at her. "Your almost always in your room. We really only spend the most time together is at breakfast and dinner." She than looks down at the ground. "It's not just you Blossom. Bunny, Bliss, Buttercup you barely talk to me. And you're always pushing me off when I hug you." She than looks back up at Buttercup. "You weren't like that before, so someone has to be wrong. We're sisters aren't we? Please, just talk to us."

Buttercup lightly bites her bottom lip as she looks into Bubbles eyes. (Bubbles. If you knew what I thought about when I look at all of you. God I hate myself.) She than let's go of Blossom and turns so she's standing sideways to both of them. "I... It's just... I'm..." She than covers her face with both hands. "Damn it! This is so frustrating! I just don't know how to say it without you both hate..."

While Bubbles is looking at Buttercup in worry, Blossom is looking at her with a confused frown before her eyes widen in realization and she quickly looks behind herself and than back to Buttercup. "Is it because you don't have a quirk?"

Buttercup lowers her hands and looks at Blossom in confusion. "What?"

Blossom wipes away the rest of her tears with her left arm and points over her right shoulder with her thumb. "I heard what that jerk Mitch said about going to U.A. And I remember how much all of us wanted to be pro heroines. So is it because your quirkless that you feel so frustrated?" She than put her hands on her hips and looks at her with a small smile. "Buttercup. If that's the problem, than why not just talk to us? We're all in the same boat you know."

Buttercup just blinks as she continues to look at Blossom in confusion. "Blossom what are..." She stops herself and her eyes widen. (You idiot! What are you doing!? She's giving you an out! Take it!) She than gives her a forced smile. "Yeah... that's it. You remember how pissed off I was when I found out that I'm quirkless. I guess it gets to me every now and again."

Bubbles, now with her own tears wiped away. Grabs Buttercup's right hand with her left and pulls her down the hallway. "Well if that's the case, than you should start spending time with us again. Starting right now."

Blossom cought up to them and looks at Buttercup with a smirk. "And we're not taking no for an answer."

A few minutes later, outside.

The three teen girls are now sitting at a table that is right under a tree.

Buttercup, who has a pink blush on her cheeks. Finds herself sitting in between Bubbles and Blossom. She looks to her right at Bubbles, who is leaning against her and has her head resting on her shoulder. (God damn it Bubbles. Why do you keep torturing me?) She than looks to her left at Blossom. (And your not helping ether Blossom. You may not be almost in my lap as Bubbles, but there is barely inches between...) She than lightly frowns. (Fuck it! I can never have what I want, but I can at least enjoy what I can damn it!) She than wraps her arms around their waists and pulls them closer to herself.

Both Blossom and Bubbles eyes widen in shock as Buttercup pulls them closer to her. Bubbles recovers first with a big smile on her face and closes her eyes as a blush forms on her cheeks. Blossom soon has a smile on her face to with a lighter blush of her own.

"We got the food! Sorry we took so... Buttercup! So they did get you to finally join us for lunch!"

"See, I told you that Bubbles and Blossom would talk some sense into her."

The three teen girls look up when they hear two very familiar feminine voices. They see Bunny and Bliss, wearing the same school uniform as them walking up to them with a tray of food each.

When they get to the table, Bunny places a plate of food right in front of Buttercup with a smile. "So you finally join us. Good. Because it was my turn to buy lunch today."

Buttercup couldn't help but look at Bunny's big breasts that are stretching her shirt. She quickly looks up into her face with a blush. "T... thanks for buying Bunny. I owe you one."

Bunny after giving both Blossom and Bubbles their food, She sits down right next to Bliss. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Buttercup with a smirk. "Don't worry about it Buttercup. Just have lunch with us more often and that's it."

Bliss smiles as she than places a flyer on the table. "Oh yeah. Will we were getting the food, We met a guy that was hanging out these." A smirk than forms on her face. "I think you girls are going to love this. Especially you Buttercup."

The three other teen girls look down at the flyer and their eyes widen. Buttercup than grins as she reads the first few words a loud. "Anyone can be a hero."

To be continued.

And chapter 2 is finally done! Now I don't have to worry about you all killing me... At least I hope so. But seriously, I'm sorry this took so long and hopefully I can get chapter 3 out faster. But the next update will be for my Who framed Roger Rabbit story. And I know you all might not like this... but I'm also working on 3 other stories. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and even see it as a early treat.

Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye!

And have a happy Halloween!


End file.
